The Hunger Twins
by Bob Sanders
Summary: Kalain and Kamek are twins who live in disrict 3. Their sister died in the games previous and their friend from a different disrict volunteers. Which one of them will be stuck in the Hunger Games and will they survive? My first story, please R and R!
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

* * *

Lisha turned as her long jet black hair was suddenly not as long. She saw the axe stuck in the tree and more importantly, the guy holding the axe. He looked genuinely shocked that he'd missed, but even more shocked when Lisha said, "I'm sorry, but it's you or me," And then plunged her sword into his heart. She immediately turned and closed her eyes as she took her tribute token, an electronic cleaning device, and wiped the blade clean.

"Thanks Kalian," She said, knowing that her sister would undoubtedly hear her back in district 3. Kalian had given her the device because she knew that Lisha couldn't stand the sight of blood. Lisha heard the cannon indicating a tribute's death and then realized something. The boy had a backpack which meant looting the dead, blood stained body. If she didn't do it soon she knew they would take the body and, although she had a sword, she really needed to get her hands on some throwing knives. Lisha had been taught to think first then act. That's how her little brother and sister would do this but she couldn't think like they could so she just decided to go for it. When she did turn around, she gagged but managed to snatch the backpack. She decided not to go for the axe since she already had a ranged weapon and it was stuck in the tree. Luckily for Lisha there were no blood stains on the pack. She opened it to find a small bag of trail mix and a set of long throwing knives. As she started to stand up, suddenly, she felt something sharp pierce her lower back and straight through her body. As she was starting to lose conciseness, she heard a voice say, "1 down 6 to go!" and then she slumped forward and darkness enveloped her.

* * *

**AN: Hi, I'm a new author and friends with candycanelila, so if you like what you see please follow my story. There is more to come and you will not be dissapointed. Please review, this is just a teaser the other chapters will be much longer.**

**-Bob Sanders**

**PS: First to review gets a free Oneshot!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Kalain was ticked off. Not just because it was reaping day, but because her twin brother had taken her reaping dress.

"KAMEK!" She yelled.

Kamek walked into the room with his hand over his mouth and asked, "What's wrong sis?"

"Where's my reaping dress!" She said a little bit quieter but still angry.

"3… 2… 1." Kamek said. Suddenly, a panel in the ceiling opened up and out fell Kalain's reaping dress right on to her. She looked shocked and so did Kamek

"Wow, it actually worked…" He mused. Then he chuckled and Kalain smiled and they both started laughing. Kalain and Kamek Fissure were both a little bit short for their age and had auburn hair. They were by no means identical but they looked quite similar and both loved electronics. They weren't one of the rich families, but before their older sister Lisha had left for The Hunger Games two years ago, she had given them her mini laptop to play with. They had thought about selling it but never could because, not only was it illegal to sell computers, cd players or any electronic device in the districts that you got from the Capitol but it was also all they had left of their sister. Kalain and Kamek's parents had died last year and to keep them from going to the community home, their friend Zach Merrith and his parents had sort of adopted them. They still lived in their own house but if the Peacekeepers asked about their parents that's who they told them to contact.

After they had finally finished laughing, Kalain asked, "What time is it?"

Kamek pulled out the mini laptop and looked in the corner. "8:30" He answered. "An hour before the reaping."

"Don't even talk about." She said. "I'm gonna Skype Candy and forget about the reaping."

"I guess I'll join you." Kamek answered back.

As they pulled out the mini laptop, they put in the password, ruffles, the name of Lisha's cat who left the house soon after she died in the hunger games.

They clicked Skype and then found Candy Adington's profile picture. They clicked on it and waited.

* * *

Candy was from district 1 and seemed to be always online. She had so much money she didn't even have to worry about food. Being rom district 1, her parents had secretly trained her since she was 5 for the hunger games. She was 15 and her most distinct feature was her golden blonde hair which she braided or styled differently every day. She had no siblings but enjoyed her online friends who she spoke to whenever she had the chance. When she got Kalain and Kamek's invite she accepted almost immediately. She couldn't wait to tell them the news.

"Hi candy!" the twins smiled at the image on screen.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She asked.

"Just thinking about reaping." Kamek answered.

"No were not!" Kalain interrupted.

"Ok," Kamek finished. "So were trying not to think about it."

"Oh guys!" she said in her singsong voice. "I got something cool to tell you!"

"What?" They both asked together.

"I'm volunteering for the hunger games!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

The twins' jaws dropped open.

"What?!" they said bewildered.

"Why!?" Kalain asked, shocked.

"Because I've trained my whole life for this!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"But you could die!" Kalain shot back.

"Don't worry." Candy said. "I'm good, really good."

To emphasize her point she drew a knife from her pocket. Then turning her webcam towards a target fired the knife and hit dead center.

"See?" she said.

"Well good luck." Kamek said. "And may the odds-"

"Be ever in your favor!" Kalain and Candy finished.

They disconnected the Skype call and as Candy sat in her room she started crying.

"_The twins are right," _she thought. _"Why are mom and dad making me do this?" _and then she realized.

_"I have to win, no matter the cost."_

* * *

After the twins had disconnected their call with candy they pondered what to do next.

"We could search the web." Kamek suggested.

"Or visit Lisha's grave." Kalain added.

"I guess so." He agreed.

Lisha's grave was on the outskirts of town, in a graveyard that was built for tributes. When they got to her tomb Kamek read the electronic inscription scrolling across the screen.

"Lisha fissure died 68th hunger games, the odds were not in her favor."

Kamek hated the stone it was a constant reminder of his sister's death. She wasn't even in the tomb for crying out loud! Her body was sitting in a morgue somewhere. He hated the capitol and everything they did. He kicked the stone to emphasize his thought. Kalain didn't comment she just stared on.

"This is stupid!" He yelled in frustration. "She isn't even here!"

"I know," Kalain said, emotionless, "But we can't do anything about it."

"That's not fair!" He shouted. "I hate the Capitol! I hate President Snow! I-"

"Keep your voice down!" Kalain shouted back. "You don't think I feel that way too?" Kalain was on the verge of tears now.

"I'm sorry." Kamek apologized sheepishly. "I wasn't thinking…"

They just stood there and then, without speaking both just walked away and off towards the reaping.

* * *

**AN: I'll most likely post the next one in the next month, or sooner. If you really beg me, I might do it sooner!**

**Moonyong98: You were the first reviewer, which means you get a free oneshot! PM on what you want it to be about!**

**Tennielover19: Thanks, I checked out your stuff, it's awesome! **

**- Bob Sanders**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Flain Twitcher walked on the stage as they announced the one of the only four tributes to win in district 3. The others were living various lives. One was a Peacekeeper, one went to the Capital and the other was dead. He walked took a mock bow, as he does every year. "Welcome to the sixty eighth battle of wits, strategies and whoever's from district one, two and four!" A few people laughed but a glare from the mayor stopped them.

"And now let me introduce our wonderfully dressed, overly enthusiastic and so happy to be here, Lisa," He paused to throw a Frisbee into the crowd. "Fechet!" He ended, pointing at the audience. Almost everyone laughed, including the mayor and a few Peacekeepers.

Lisa walked on the stage fuming, trying to hide it but failing. She approached the microphone and adjusted it to her height. She paused for an agonizingly long moment.

Flain poked Lisa's arm. "You gonna say it?"

She sent a death glare at Flain. "Happy Hunger Games! And—"

"And may the tributes be strong, courageous and hopefully have enough sense to bring us home a feast!" Flain cut in joyously. The crowd was silent for a moment then Kalain giggled. The girls around her started laughing and then pretty much everyone was except for Lisa.

After Lisa regained her composure, she stuffed her hand in the girls' glass ball. "Let's not waste any more time." She glared into the crowd. "Girls first, as usual. Let's see which one of you demonic little… I mean, beautiful angels will be picked for this year's entertainment."

Flain bumped into her slightly, causing her to scream and trip over her six-inch heels and off the stage. The mayor stood up and walked over. "Well, I guess I get to pick the names this year."

Everyone fell silent. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a name. "The female tribute for this year's Hunger Games is… Kalain Fissure.

As soon as Kamek heard those words he froze up. He realized two things: one, Kalain couldn't stand the sight of blood just like her sister, and two, since candy was volunteering; he knew that at least one of them wouldn't be coming back. "_No!_" he mentally screamed. "_Why Kalain?"_

Kalain was equally shocked but knew that she had to strategize. Kalain and Kamek were smart, like really smart. They could analyze a situation and come up with a plan in an instant. Kalain decided the best way to do this was to play it cool. Inside she felt like she might throw up, since this meant fighting candy, but she knew that if she revealed her emotions now, she would look weak and be targeted by the other tributes.

As she walked up, she smiled and held her head high, looking for all the world like she wanted this to happen. As she approached the stage, she could see Lisa walking back up the steps, trying to recompose herself.

She looked at Kalain and said "you look happy."

Kalain thought for a moment. "You don't. As for my attitude, I've always wanted to be in the hunger games! I just never had the courage to volunteer."

Lisa looked bewildered. "Well that's great. Now let's not dilly dally, boys next."

Kalain stood smiling until Lisa pulled out the name.

"Kamek fissure."

All the color drained from Kalain's face.

_"No!" _She yelled in her mind. _"First candy then me and now Kamek?"_

Kamek was equally shocked, but immediately decided that a little sibling rivalry might be just what the cameras needed.

Kamek walked up and glared at Kalain. And then, he started blinking.

Kalain and Kamek were some of the only people in the world who still new Morse code. As Kamek was blinking, Kalain was watching.

_"We hate each other."_ He blinked.

Kalain snarled at Kamek.

"Got_ it" _she blinked back.

"Do you to know each other?" Lisa asked.

"We're twins," Kamek growled. "I'm older."

"By two minutes!" Kalain shot back.

"Whoa you two! Save your punches for the arena!" Flain chided.

"District 3," Lisa exclaimed "I give you your tributes Kalain and Kamek Fissure! Happy hunger games and may the odds-"

"Be ever in our favor, we get it." Kalain smirked.

Lisa lost it. "I quit!" she shouted.

Flain smiled. Unfortunately you can't quit half way through the year. Poor Lisa.

* * *

**AN: I really like writing these and I try to come out with new one every week or so. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Plz R and R!**

**-Bob Sanders**


	4. Chapter 3

As Candy stood in line, she started getting nervous. "What if I mess up? What if I can't win?" She shuddered at the next thought. "What if I'm a bloodbath?"

Her parents glared at her. Their look said everything. "We've talked about this a hundred times. You we're trained for this your entire life. You will win, you will gain honor at any cost and you will not cry!" Candy swallowed hard, and held her head high as she prepared to join the games.

Serena Allyan pulled the name out slowly. Candy took a deep breath.

"Mandy Aggington" she said.

Candy saw Mandy walking up, and she did not look like she wanted to be there. Her strawberry blonde hair flowed in the wind and her deep green eyes were filled with anger. She looked as if she was trying to say that she hated the capitol and their stupid hunger games. If Candy hadn't decided whether to join yet, she had certainly decided that now.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Serena asked sweetly.

Candy stepped out from her line and took a breath.

"I volunteer as tribute!" She shouted over the crowd.

"Well then come on up!" Serena said, smiling.

As Candy walked up to the stage, she knew her life would never be the same.

* * *

Nathan Conner smiled as he waited for the tribute's names to be drawn.

"It won't matter though." He thought.

He already knew that Bertha Andes was volunteering and he had scared all the other boys into chickening out this year. "This will be fun." He thought. "They don't even stand a chance."

As expected, the girl tribute was Bertha.

At this thought he finally heard the boy's name called.

"Erin Malle-"

"I volunteer!" He yelled. He couldn't hold it any longer.

He strode up and glanced over to see Erin staring in shock.

They would never know what hit them.

* * *

Maria Sanchez couldn't believe it. She was good as dead.

As she started the long climb up to the podium, she saw her friends wishing her luck.

_"A lot of good that'll do."_ She thought to herself.

When she finally reached Hera, she thought she might cry.

Then things went from bad to worse because Hera was now drawing the boy's name.

"Mark Venis." She pronounced clearly.

Maria's mouth dropped open and she couldn't get it to close.

Mark Venis, the only person in the world that she cared about was going to die too.

By the time Mark got up the stage, she managed to get her mouth closed.

"Well you look surprised." Said Hera.

Maria was in such a state of shock that she couldn't speak. She felt Mark wrapping his strong arms around her. She felt a hot tear in her eye, and she couldn't hold it any longer.

Burying her face in Mark's shoulder, she gently sobbed.

Hera looked surprised "Umm well district twelve I give you your tributes, Maria Sanchez and Mark Venis!"

_"No volunteers,"_ She thought. _"Figures."_

She didn't even care if people saw her crying there was no way she was going to win this.

_"Blood bath for sure."_ She decided.

Maria just stood there, clinging to Mark trying to hold back tears, as she silently wished she wasn't from District 12.

* * *

Malaysia giggled with excitement, creeping out the girls beside her further. She couldn't wait to volunteer, she was nearly bubbling over. She ate another fermented grape, just making it worse.

Selvic Flare pulled out the girl's name. "Talia Westbrooke."

Talia, a twelve year old, very small girl, walked up nervously. When she stood on the podium, one tear formed in her eye.

"Would anyone like to—"

"I WANNA VOLUNTEER!" Malaysia jumped up and down with her hand held high, bumping into the other girls. Someone shoved her closer to the stage and she laughed weirdly as she climbed the steps.

Selvic's eye twitched. "Alright, and you are?"

Malaysia giggled creepily into the microphone. "Malaysia Stone." She continued giggling and ate another grape. She fell down on her butt, giggling like crazy. No one even offered to help the demented child.

* * *

**AN: Hey, hi, I'm able to publish about once every two weeks, if you want it faster, review. Also, if you want me to do the victory parade, training, or stuff like that, or just skip to the games, tell me. Please spread this story, I've only got a few loyal reviewers. **

**The last character was written and created by candycanelila. She's going to develop Malaysia entirely. She can do just about anything with her, with my approval. Until, of course, she dies. **

**Ryan: Thank you. Read more. It's cool. **

**Moonyong98: Really good chocolate... I like that...**

**PS: If you have suggestions for other stories, tell me, cuz I'm kinda drawing a blank on what to write for, other than THG and PJO and maybe Mincraft. **

**- Bob Sanders**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

After the reaping, Kalain and Kamek were immediately marched into the Justice Building. They were brought to separate rooms and given three minutes per visitor to say goodbye. Kalain twisted her earrings, remembering this same room from two years ago…

* * *

After giving her the electric cleaning device, Lisha had pulled them off and places them in her sister's hands. "I only get one token," She said. "And God forbid, if you ever have to go to the games, wear these." The earrings were simple; a curved design that twisted two spirals together. "They're special," Lisha had said, smiling. "You keep them unless, God forbid again, Kamek were to be in the games. I was going to wear them, but I have a feeling this will help me more." She finished with a pat on the device. She smiled, then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell backwards.

"Lisha!" Kalain reacted so fast that she actually caught Lisha before she hit the ground. "Kamek!" She called, gripping her unresponsive sister. "Lisha is—" She cut herself off. Lisha wasn't dead, was she? She couldn't be. Could she?

Kamek burst through the doors, followed by some Peacekeepers. They rushed over.

"I'm okay," Lisha mumbled hoarsely. Kalain jumped at her voice. "I'm just tired…" She whispered

weakly.

"Alright," One Peacekeeper mumbled. "You only have two minutes, so hurry up." Then they left.

"Lisha," Kamek croaked. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," She assured him. "I'll talk with you in a minute." With that, Kamek left and Lisha stood up, turning to Kalain. "Kalain," She said with a sense of urgency. "You can't forget what I'm about to tell you, okay?"

"Okay," Kalain had answered.

* * *

That was where the memory ended. Kalain smacked herself in the head repeatedly. "Argh! Stupid, stupid memory!"

The door opened to a confused Zach.

"Kalain! What's wrong?" He looked flustered and on the brink of tears.

"It's okay Zach." She said calming down a bit. "I just have a stupid brain and a stupid memory and… ugggghhhhhh!" She lost her cool and started ripping at her hair.

"Calm down!" Zach yelled to her. "You don't want the Peacekeepers to come take me away do you?"

"Sorry Zach." She said blushing. "What did you want to say?"

"I just wanted to say that," He paused. "You can win, with Kamek."

Kalain looked shocked, "How?"

"I don't know," He said, "But you'll find a way. And Kalain…"

"What?" she questioned, her eyes full of wonder.

"I, well what I mean to say is I, uh" Zach tried to speak but choked up. "We'll miss you."

Suddenly a Peacekeeper ripped open the door and said gruffly, "You're out of time kid. Next!"

Zach walked away looking distraught, his eyes started welling up with tears and his parents walked him out.

Kalain had to think clearly about what Zach had said. Maybe, just maybe there was a way for someone to get out of the Hunger Games alive without winning. She needed time to think, with Kamek but that would have to wait till they were on their way to the Capitol. As of now however she had to think.

Before she had time to brainstorm anything an old friend walked in. Julia Freedman used to be Kalain's best friend until her parents died. Then, since Kalain was isolated and didn't go to school anymore, they never saw each other, so Kalain was surprised when she walked in and said,

"I'm going to volunteer in your place."

"What? No you can't do that!" Kalain protested.

"And why not?" Julia challenged. "You can't stop me."

"But why?" Kalain asked bewildered.

"Because I know how close you and your brother are and I know that you two won't kill each other, giving you even less of a chance of either of you coming out alive!" She said emphatically. "If I take your place, Kamek could win and you two could be in the victors' village living long and happy lives."

"What about you?" Kalain asked. "You- you'll die."

"I should have died two years ago but you convinced me to not run away with my-" She stuttered. "My brother." Julia finished.

"But you can't do that." Kalain argued. "It won't work!"

"And why not!" Julia said raising her voice.

"Because if you volunteer for me, Kamek will do everything in his power to save you!" Kalain shouted.

Julia's face fell. She knew it was true; Kamek would do anything to save her.

"Then what are you going to do?" Julia asked.

"Don't worry," she said. "I have a plan."

"Alright!" the peacekeeper shouted. "Time's up!"

After Julia walked away Kalain started tearing up.

"A plan." She thought. "Good thing she believed me, since it's not true…"

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long, I would say it won't happen again, but that would be a lie. Life's just totally crazy. **

**Moonyong98: Um... Yeah, it's hard to get long chapters... I'm glad you still like it!**

**- Bob Sanders**


End file.
